Coming Home
by ObsessedwithTVD
Summary: Elena has returned to Mystic Falls, she made a promise to her 15 year old self that she would never talk to her high school crush ever again but will returning home and coming face to face with the Damon Salvatore that broke her heart and humiliated her change her mind. Will she ever be nice to him after how he treated her. Will she admit that she still has feelings for him. AH
1. Chapter 1

Elena's POV

And there it was stood on the side of the road where it had been for as long as I can remember. 'Welcome To Mystic Falls' the sign Jeremy and I would have competitions over who saw it first on our return of one of our family holidays. That sign, this road, driving back to the town I grew up in brings back memories of our happy life when our family was whole before the accident that ruined our lives forever.

As I drive down what seems to be the longest road ever right now, I remember the memory I've tried to forget for so long, the night Jeremy and I started a play fight in the back seat of the car, I remember mom and dad laughing at the sounds of laugher escaping my lips then it all happened so suddenly. The loud bang and sharp jolt to the car, dads groan of pain and the shock of the freezing water hitting my body. I remember going numb from the cold and everything going dark. Next thing I know Jeremy is hanging over the top of me shaking my shoulders calling my name and shouting wake up. Realisation hit me from the look on his face and the tears streaming from his eyes looking around and seeing two black bags side by side being stretchered away. Tears filling my eyes as the memory fades I stop the car to get them under control. I take my time before moving the car again, attempting to delay the reunion with the small town for a little while. It's not that I don't like Mystic Falls it was a great place I had lived there for 15 years before my life fell apart and I went from Elena Gilbert the popular pretty girl to the girl who had to be babied because her parents had died. I was suffocating in the small town where everyone knew my story, so that's why I moved to New York, I had to get away from all the sympathetic looks and the 'I'm sorry for your loss' comments.

My slow drive into the centre of town I recognise the people I went to school with. I'm not ready to reminisce about the past just yet. Looking around nothing's changed everything's still where it had been 10 years ago when I had left. Across the square stood the 'Mystic Grill' when I left that was the place to hang out. Caroline, Bonnie and I would go there after school to bust tables, we were too young to drink back then so we got jobs. When we weren't working we were there having lunch or playing pool with the guys, Matt, Tyler and Stefan. Looking at the place now the urge for a drink is getting the better of me, I need one to calm my nerves before going home. 10 years and this place hasn't changed, same bar stools which are still as uncomfortable as back then.

''ID please'' I did not just hear the bar tender say that.

''Are you serious I'm 25''

''Well sorry but I need to see it Miss…''

''Gilbert''

''Gilbert as in Elena Gilbert?''

''Yes, wait.. MATT? ''

''God Elena it's been so long you look amazing''

''Thanks so do you, how have to been?''

''I'm good I own this place now, have done for 3 years how about you?''

''Yea I'm great, I live up in New York, well did''

''Are you moving back? That's great Caroline and Bonnie will be so happy, do they know you're here?''

''No and I'd like it to stay that way for now at least please, it's just I've been driving all night and I'm not really ready to be bombarded with Caroline's questions just yet''

''I understand, it will be our little secret''

Enjoying the minute to myself and my scotch sat on the counter in front of me while Matt deals with something through the back I don't even look to the person sitting next to me basically because I can't be bothered with small talk so I ignore whoever it is that is until I see a man's hand reaching over to touch mine when I finally speak. 'Don't even think about it or you_ will_ lose a finger or two''. Half way through my sentence I look up to see and overweight sweaty guy that I have never seen before and smile as I finish what I have to say, watching him retract his hand and get up to walk away. Returning my gaze to the half empty glass between my hands I remember back to when I worked here, this guy Mason Lockwood, a year older me approaching me and whispering in my ear so I could hear him over the loud music pointing at his friend telling me that he really likes me. Looking over at the friend seeing his clear blue eyes and smile wide across his face I felt my stomach flutter. He was gorgeous. I didn't do anything about it though but for two weeks he would return to the bar on his own and smile at me every time he saw me making small chit chat about random things. I learned his name was Damon Salvatore and he was Stefan's older brother. The first time Mason told me Damon liked me was four weeks after the accident and my confidence had been shot, everyone who knew me before treated me like a child and I began to feel like one, but I thought these guts wouldn't because they didn't know me and they didn't treat me like one. I wasn't really interested in the boys in Mystic Falls because they all still acted like children but I began to grow a crush on Damon I had only spoke to him 7 or 8 times in the two weeks I had known him but it was his sparkly blue eyes, one look into them and I was week at the knees.

The second time Mason approached me he had left Damon at the table with 5 of his friends he told me that Damon was too shy to say it himself and had sent him to tell me to go sit with his. Me being the 15 year old gullible me I didn't realise how stupidly untrue that was until I was sat next to Damon saying '' Mason says you like me''. Hearing the roar of laugher filling the small bar the smile on my face disappeared immediately as I realised it had all been a joke. As I got up to walk away Damon's hand grabbed mine and pulled me back down to the seat ''Let me tell you something sweetie, I never lower my standards and I sure as hell won't be lowering them for you, now feel free to run back to mommy and daddy ….oops my bad''

Hearing those words take forever to come out of his mouth, the way he dragged out 'sweetie' made me want to run away and hide. That last sentence had his friends in stitches with laughter, how could someone be so cruel and think it's funny. As I calmly walked away I began to feel my eyes burn with the tears I refuse to shed in front of that group of low lives.

The now empty glass is spinning on the counter and falls on its side making a loud noise snaps me back to reality. Matt's still not back and I'm thinking about leaving but before I get up the seat next to me is being pulled back to be sat on. I have no idea who this is but as I stand up and turn towards the person my eyes lock with theirs. The pair of eyes are the nicest eyes I've ever seen and after that night when I was 15 I never wanted to see again but here they are, the sparkling blue eyes that belong to Damon Salvatore and there staring straight at me.


	2. Chapter 2

''Are you new here?'' he asks. Not really wanting to speak to him, I simply reply '' You could say that ''. Placing a 20 dollar bill on the counter for my drink I hear him again. ''I'm Damon Salvatore''. My mother always told me 'if you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all'. Collecting my jacket from the back of the stool I turn to him and say '' that's nice''.

Before anything else is said I hear a woman scream and turn to look at the door where I see an excited blonde jumping up and down clapping her hands with a huge grin on her face. My cheeks are sore from the smile that has crept onto my face while I look at my best friend. The one and only Caroline Forbes. Shortly after she has me squashed in one of her bear hugs while she rocks me from side to side. '' Elena I've missed you so much, you never said you were coming home''.

'' Hey Care I've missed you too'' realising the audience to my right I tell Caroline to go grab us a booth and I would explain everything. Moving down the bar away from Damon to order drinks for Caroline and I, I give Matt the order and he gets to pouring. Damon has gradually moved along the counter and is now by my side. '' You never told me your name'' he says '' I know'' I reply avoiding looking at him so I watch Matt working with various bottles instead.

''Are you going to tell me it?'' he asks now leaning over the counter looking at me with a smirk on his face. Gathering the glasses from Matt I turn to look at Damon and quickly say ''Nope'' popping the p before I return to a happy looking Caroline who is sat in the corner booth. The booth next to the pool table where we would have so much fun when we were teenagers and didn't have to care about adult things. We could sit in that booth for hours and not have to worry about getting home early for work the next day or if we had the money to spend because we got the money from our parents. I took those things for granted when I was younger, before I had to take care of myself and make my own money.

'' So Caroline, where's Bonnie?'' Bonnie was my other best friend, she was always the quieter one in our little trio but we loved her all the same. Caroline, Bonnie and I have been like sisters from the day we met each other at 4 years old. They helped me through the loss of my parents, I honestly don't know what I would have done without them. I had kept in touch with both of them over the years through phone calls that would last hours and cost a fortune but it was worth it just to hear their voices. Nothing beats seeing them in person though and I have missed them so much.

'' She should be here any minute, we where meeting for lunch, Oh my gosh! She is going to freak when she sees you, ahh I can't wait'' Caroline tells me, her voice getting louder and higher. Seeing Bonnie's car pull into a space outside Caroline gasps and turns to me ''Quick Elena hide''. '' Why would I hide?'' I ask her. I can't help but laugh at my friend flapping one hand at me to get under the table. '' Because then she will be surprised when you pop up''. She continues flapping her hand at me while looking for Bonnie and the entrance to the bar. '' I think me just being here will be enough of a surprise for her''. Ignoring me Caroline jumps to her feet and shouts on Bonnie, who takes one look in our direction and begins to run and shout my name reaching for a hug before she's even near me. I've missed her hugs.

Damon's POV

Wow, did she not look at me or something? I mean I'm Damon Salvatore, I'm the hottest guy I know. Who even is this girl, who ever she is she seems like challenge. That's a challenge I am willing to accept. I well get you to talk to me. I watch as she walks back to Barbie over in the corner. I've known Barbie for years and I've never seen this girl before. Who are you? She's not like the other girls around here, her look is natural from looking at her when she was collecting her drinks I could tell that she isn't wearing a lot of make-up. There's something about her eyes, I only saw them for like a second but there's something behind her gorgeous brown eyes, it could be pain, or maybe anger. What is your story mysterious stranger?

Elena's POV

Feeling how tight Bonnie's arms are around my body I'm guessing she's missed me. ''I've missed you too'' I tell her while squeezing her back. Sitting down across from the two girls I haven't seen in years , it feels like I never left them. I've always felt comfortable around these two. We could pick up where we left of last time we spoke. Now that they are both here I can tell the questions are about to begin.

Its Caroline who starts '' so Elena, what brings you back to Mystic Falls?'' I had expected this question. ''I just thought it was time to come home''. That was my excuse and I was sticking to it, well for now anyway. The questions keep on coming and I answer them willingly. I take a look at my watch and notice that its almost 3 o'clock and I haven't even been home to see Jenna or Jeremy yet. We have sat here for hours and It doesn't feel like it.

Jenna is my aunt, she's only a few years older than me, we've always got on great, she's more like an older sister to me. I can tell her anything, any problems I have she's always there to help me through. After the accident she became Jeremy and I's guardian because neither of us were 18 at the time. I never told anyone I was coming home, not even Jenna or my brother, I just packed up my stuff and left New York for good. Considering all of the things I owned in New York fits into the back of my SUV really shows how I never felt at home there, I didn't take the time to buy stuff because I never felt like that was the place I wanted to settle down in.

'' Hey you guys I'd love to stay and catch up but I better get home to my family, they don't know I'm here yet'' I tell them as I finish off my drink. '' Oh, ok but you will come tonight right?'' Caroline asks, I have no idea what she's talking about and she can tell from the look on my face. Pointing to a poster that reads ' half off all night' she tells me '' Matt bought this place 3 years ago today and every year he has an anniversary party to celebrate, you'll come right?'' I know I have no chance of getting out of this because I'll just end up getting dragged along anyway so I nod my head and say '' sure I'll be here''. Giving them both a hug, I turn towards the door. Taking one last look over at the bar to wave by to Matt, I see him staring at me with his ocean blue eyes. Keep walking Elena.

Damon's POV

She's waving as she leaves, but not at me, at the blonde guy behind the bar, how does everyone around here know her apart from me? '' Hey who's that girl that just left?'' I ask the guy who appears to be Matt from name on his name tag. '' You mean Elena?''

So your names Elena. I look forward to meeting you Elena. I heard her say she's going to the stupid party to night, normally I'd skip these things due to the number of needy girls who seem to have no respect for themselves and just throw themselves at you, but tonight I seem to have a good enough reason to go . This is going to be a fun night.

**So that's chapter two, I know there's not been any good Delena moments yet but it is only the beginning. Please review, let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can **


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's POV**

Pulling up outside the house I spent the best years of my life in, brought a tear to my eye. It wasn't a tear of sadness, well, it partly was because those years had ended a long time ago, but it was mainly a tear of happiness. I was happy at the thought of walking through the door to be welcomed by people who love me. I'd find the love that I had been searching for for so long.

Opening the door and walking in, I noticed there was no one visible in the room. Then I heard her voice ''Jer?'' followed by her head pop out from the kitchen.

''oh my god. ELENA!'' I heard her say as she ran to hug me, dropping the pan she held in her hands making an annoyingly loud noise in the quiet house. I was embraced in her hug which was a little too tight, but I didn't mind I returned the hug. A moment later movement began coming from upstairs. I heard his voice before he appeared '' what's all the noise Jenna?'' At that, there he stood at the top of the stair case looking at Jenna and I before rushing to join in on our hug.

''how come your hear Lena?'' he asks me. I hate lying to people especially to the people I love but for now the reason I'm home will have to remain a lie. '' I just thought it was time to come home'' I repeat from earlier when Caroline asked me. Sitting down with Jenna and Jeremy, I realise just how much I missed them. Being in New York I had no one I could just sit and talk to comfortably like we are doing now. I was practically alone up there getting on with it. I realise now how long I wasted up there. I wanted to come home so many times but couldn't. My biggest regret is letting New York ruin my life, all along I could have been here and been happy.

My phone starts to buzz, I see that it's Caroline and take the call ''Hey are you ready?'' she asks me. I had completely forgot about the party.

'' uh not yet give me five minutes'' I say as I end the call and hurry to my room. I haven't been in this room in years, its empty nothing like I had once been. It used to be full of memories, family pictures and other things that reminded me of happy times had once been placed around the room, but not now the walls were bare and the memories where hidden away. I opened the window to let some much needed air into the room. The tree outside of the window I used to climb onto the branches late at night when I couldn't sleep and watch the stars in the sky and the quiet street bellow had grown more beautiful over the years I had been away. The idea of climbing out onto the thick branches is interrupted by Caroline entering my room.

''Elena why are you not ready we have to go everyone's in the car waiting'' she tells me as she opens up my case and throws a grey tank top and some black skinny jeans at me pointing towards the bathroom for me to get changed then she used her finger to tap her pretend wrist watch '' hurry'' she tells me with her serious voice '' yes mam'' I reply as I do as she says.

Looking in the mirror at the outfit she chose, it goes together really well. I thought the dark grey tank top would look plain but it doesn't its fits my body nicely. Returning to my bedroom Caroline hands me a pair of black heeled boots and my black leather jacket before grabbing my arm and pulling me out the house to the awaiting cars outside. Bonnie I recognise straight away sitting in the back seat of Caroline's car. The car behind honks the horn at me as I follow Caroline. I wave knowing that Stefan, Tyler and Jeremy are sat in the car. I couldn't help but smile as I got into the passenger seat of Caroline's car thinking of how glad I was to see that my friends hadn't forgot about me. I turned to greet Bonnie happily and joined in on their conversation about Caroline having a crush on Klaus, which she denied. Back when we were teenagers Caroline had the biggest crush on the new student from England but she always denied it.

'' you've had 10 years to make a move Care, why didn't you?'' I say in a giggle.

''Because I don't have a crush on Klaus. Stop going on about it.'' She says. Bonnie and I always were amused by the annoyed Caroline.

Getting out of the car when we reached the Grill Stefan and Tyler both hug me before I even know what's going on. ''Hey guys'' I say as they pull away and each grab an arm of mine and escort me inside. Scanning the room for people I knew back before I left, the first person I see is sitting at the bar with dark hair and a class of what looks like bourbon in front of him. Almost as though he can feel me looking at him he turns to look at me with his piercing blue eyes. Oh why does he have to be here and why does he have to have those mesmerising eyes.

**Damon's POV**

I can feel eyes at the back of my head although I don't know who's. I turn to see her staring at me with one arm in Stefan's and the other in Tyler's. She looks stunning standing there in her tight top that's perfectly outlining her curves and slim figure. My desire to have her is stronger now than ever before. The exchange of looks is cut short as she's led away to the group of friends dancing to the music in the corner. My thoughts go back to her and Stefan. She entered with him, she has the same group of friends as him, the friends he's always had but all of a sudden there's a new girl in town and they all know her, Stefan knows her and I don't. How is that possible? That doesn't matter now, I am going to make it my mission to know this girl. I can see her dancing over there with some guy. Their bodies touching, something inside me is saying ' you don't want to watch this' and it's right, I don't. I can feel anger building in side of me but why, I've never been jealous or angry before just from watching two people dancing so why now? There's something about her that makes me feel like I have to stop her dancing with him and make her talk to me. No woman has ever said no to Damon Salvatore. I want to be the one dancing with her, I can't sit here any longer and watch this, I need to do something.

**Elena's POV**

The parties in full swing now and I'm having more fun than I've had in years, yes I may have had too much to drink, yes I am dancing with some guy I don't know but tonight I don't care. I can see Caroline not far away dancing with Klaus, the guy she doesn't like...pfft yeah right. Also close by Bonnie is dancing with Jeremy, erm am I missing something here? I remind myself to question them tomorrow because tonight I'm having too much fun. The music has changed and the guy behind me feels closer to me now. He had done this earlier but I moved forward away from his touch because it felt awkward, but now it feels comfortable so I stay put. We move with the music for the next few songs before I feel his hand gather my hair and remove it from my shoulder before he speaks into my ear. Feeling his warm breath on my neck has my breath caught in my throat ''will you talk to me now?'' I hear him say. Not knowing what he's talking about I turn to face him when I realise who he is. A smirk on his handsome face as he waits for my reply.

''You've got to be kidding me'' I say before walking away. He grabs my arm as I stumble from the effects of the alcohol.

'' Please, just let me get to know you'' he pleads. I avoid looking at his eyes as I know I would agree to talk to him when I didn't want to. He had hurt me badly in the past. It wasn't that he humiliated me, I got over that quickly, it was that he used my parent's death to do it.

''Why? Why would you lower your standards to get to know me?'' I ask using his own words from years ago. Confusion crossing his face I can't be bothered with this conversation so I shake my arm from his grip that was keeping me balanced and turn to find my friends, but he was now in front of me. I can tell he's about to say something.

'' what makes you think I would be lowering my standards? I know I'm a good looking guy and all but…'' he says with a smirk on his face as I cut him off.

'' but nothing just move'' attempting to push past him. Before I can move any further his hands are on my cheeks and his lips come crashing into mine.

I couldn't bring myself to push him away but after he pulled away I just stood there, completely in shock about what just happened. Realising he was still staring at me, the same shock on his face, without thinking I turn and hurry to the bathroom. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, a blush on my face still in shock. Wait I'm blushing, I shouldn't be blushing. I should have hated that kiss, but I didn't. I should have slapped him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My minds racing, I've hated Damon Salvatore for years but I don't hate him for kissing me. As much as I want to hate this feeling I can't I have to admit I felt a spark when our lips met, when we danced together it felt right. But why, I want to hate him for my parents sake, how would they feel if I just let the comment slide, they would hate me for not defending them. I have to get out of here, I need to clear my head. I have to go home.

**Damon's POV**

What the hell just happened? I have no idea why I just did that. I'm glad I did thought, that kiss was like no other kiss I've ever had. I don't even know how to explain it. But there was definitely something there, I wonder if she felt it too. She just ran off into the bathroom without even saying anything. I've been waiting for her to emerge for a while now keeping an eye on her friends cause that's where she will go. I just need to ask her if she felt it too. I've never had much patience but she's taking so long I can't help myself and end up walking into the girl's bathroom not even caring about all the other women in here. I'm just looking for her. All the stalls are now empty and she's not here. She must have left, she couldn't have got far. I need to find her.

**I know this isn't the best chapter but please review and let me know what you guys think it. I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can **


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon's POV**

I leave the bathroom and look at the group in the corner to make sure she's not there before I go looking for her, she's not but her little blonde friend is and she doesn't look to happy with me. I don't have time to play twenty questions so I head for the exit.

She's not outside, she must have began walking. I have no idea where she lives so I take a guess on which direction to go and start running I can see her in the distance, her body is shaking which tells me she's crying, I'm still far away and the thought of her crying because of me makes my heart sink, I run faster and catch up with her.

''Elena please talk to me'' I shout as I approach her. She turns to face me, her tear stained face makes me want to hold her and not let go, I hardly know this girl but I can feel it inside me that I would do anything for her.

''No Damon go away I don't want to speak to you'' her words are full of sadness and hate it feels like a punch to the gut. I can hear a car in the distance but I don't even care that we are standing in the middle of the road I just need to fix this.

''Elena, please I need you to talk to me. I know you felt it too you wouldn't have run of otherwise'' I try to reach for her but she backs away from me, the car is getting closer now but I still don't care.

''Don't do this Damon'' she tells me as more tears roll out of her gorgeous brown eyes. The sight of her crying is heart breaking and not being able to comfort her makes it worse.

''Elena please tell me why you won't just talk to me I need to know'' I beg her as the car finally reaches us and stops. I realise its blondie, she puts down the window and tells Elena to get in while giving me and angry look.

''Elena please don't go'' I try once more hearing desperation in my voice, she goes to the passenger side still crying and gives me once last look before shouting '' I can't'' and gets into the car which leaves me standing in the middle of the road alone and confused, what does she mean she can't?

**Elena's POV**

''Thank you Caroline'' I tell my best friend who just saved me from breaking down. Anymore of Damon's pushing and I would have broke down in the street with him left to stare at me. I couldn't do that, I couldn't have anyone else thinking I'm weak. I'm not prepared to repeat New York.

''What's going on Elena?'' Caroline asks me. I don't know what she saw tonight between Damon and me. I never told her what happened between the two of us ten years ago. She deserves to know I haven't told her much about my life since I left.

''can you take me home? I'll tell you everything'' she just nods and we sit in a comfortable silence until we reach my house and enter my room.

'' okay spill'' Caroline says and she closes the door. I sit down and she joins me, I begin to tell her what he said ten years ago and how I felt about it. I told her the reason I left was to get away from being who I was, I didn't want to be the girl who adults fussed over every time she left the house or the girl kids laughed at because he had no parents, I knew kids were cruel and I didn't want to go through every day with being the towns freak and having everyone stare and make comments. I didn't want my life to be like that, I was given the opportunity to change my life and I took it, I moved to New York on an internship at the New York Times. I had always wanted to be a writer, and discovered through receiving a letter in the mail telling me that I had been accepted that before she died, my mother had given some of my work to a friend and had gotten me the internship. I took that as a sign that my mother knew I was struggling not having them in my life and she helped me to change it. I left out the details of my life in New York because I'm not ready to talk about that yet.

''Wow Elena, I didn't know it was that bad for you, you always had on a brave face and seemed like you were coping, and just so you know no one ever laughed at you in fact everyone admired how strong you were and how you just got on with everything as for Damon, he's always been an ass, he was just a sixteen year old kid showing off in front of his friends, and by the looks of what I saw tonight I'd say he's sorry''

''See that's the thing Care, he doesn't know who I am, I don't look like I did when I was fifteen remember'' I say as we look at the picture of me in the middle of her and Bonnie I had short hair back then. I cut it down to above my shoulders because it reminded me of the accident and having my hair matted with blood.'' He doesn't know the reason why I won't talk to him''

'' And why won't you?'' she asks me

''Because I've spent so long telling myself I hated him for what he said and how I did nothing about it, I just got up and walked away, I've felt guilty for so long because I didn't stick up for my parents and for myself, but tonight when we danced it felt like I wasn't tied down with guilt, I could move, it felt comfortable then I found out it was him and I was angry with myself because I let him touch me after telling myself I wouldn't even talk to him. I tried to walk away then before I knew it he was kissing me.

''And how do you feel about that, I saw you run to the bathroom I'm guessing that's why''

''Honestly? I don't even know how to explain it I was so angry at him then, nothing, everything around me went quiet and my lips started to tingle, his hands felt like fire on my cheeks and then it stopped. I looked into his eyes and didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hit him or push him away, all the hatred I had seemed to disappear and I tried so hard to hate him but I couldn't. So I ran''

''You should have seen him Elena, he ran into the girls bathroom, he's never chased anyone before never mind a girl. I saw the look on his face when he came out without you, he looked depressed, your little kiss must have affected him the same way it sounds like it effected you''

'' I don't want to feel this way about him and anyway he won't feel anything and if he does its his determination to get what he was rejected.'' I tell Caroline as she crosses her legs and takes my hands into hers.

''But you do feel something Elena, I can see I in your eyes, no one will hate you if you stop hating him, your parents wouldn't want you to be unhappy by holding a grudge on something he said when he was a stupid teenager, especially if you feel something for him, maybe you should let it go Elena, you've been making yourself hate him when deep down you really don't, let it go and move on, you knew the sixteen year old Damon. Maybe he's changed, maybe you'll like him, give it a shot and if he hasn't changed you can go back to hating him. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you''

''Thanks Care, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up when you did'' I tell her as I reach for a hug.

''That sounds like me, always saving the day'' she says with a grin on her face. Caroline gets up and gives me another hug and says ''get some sleep Elena, I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight.''

''Okay, I'm going for a shower first though but I will call you tomorrow goodnight Care'' After that Caroline leaves and I head for the shower.

**Damon's POV**

I returned to the Grill to get my car, normally I would take one or two of the woman that have themselves rested against it home but tonight I don't even want to see any other woman.

''Not tonight girls'' I tell them as I push past and into the car. After a silent drive home, I pull up outside my house and just sit for a while not having the energy to pull myself from this seat. The air starts to get cold and I finally make a move. Opening the door I realise Stefan is still at the Grill and I was supposed to be his ride, oh well he's a big boy, I'm sure he'll figure something out. My mind keeps replaying that kiss, it felt magical, I don't understand why she won't talk to me. I feel like I hurt her but I don't even know who she is. I would have remembered those eyes and her long brown hair. God what is happening to me, I'm Damon Salvatore, I shouldn't care about what girls think of me or how they feel or what I feel for them, I have never felt anything for any woman I've been with never mind cared about them. So why her? Why do I feel like I need her to like me? Why do I care about how she feels?

I finally reach my room and go to the place I love most about this house. The big tree. Sitting in these branches with the rustle of the trees above me makes me feel calm. I've sat here so many times over the years when I needed to get away and just watch the quiet street, it may seem childish that a fully grown man still sits in trees but this tree is one of the reasons I bought the house four years ago. The tree is in the middle of two houses. As I look to the house next door I see the window is open, as far as I can remember the window has always been closed and there has never been a light on, now as I watch the room I see a woman standing with her back to me, she has pyjama shorts and a tank top on, her hair is wrapped in a towel, from behind her body looks amazing, any other night I would have gone over and introduced myself. The tree is close enough to her window that if I spoke she would hear me, but not tonight all I can think about is Elena.

**Please review and let me know what you guys think I'll update as soon as I can, sorry it took so long it won't take as long this time **


End file.
